songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
F**k You/Uncensored
Video:Cee Lo Green - FUCK YOU (Official Video) ---- I see you drivin' round town with the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you, and, uh fuck her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Hah, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best With a "fuck you" Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there. I guess she's an Xbox, and I'm more Atari. But the way you play your game ain't fair. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Oh shit, she's a gold-digga Well, just thought you should know nigga Oooooo, I've got some news for you. Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend. I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you, and, uh fuck her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest, I still wish you the best With a "fuck you" Now I know that I had to borrow Beg and steal and lie and cheat. Tryin' to keep ya, tryin' to please ya. 'Cause bein' in love with your ass ain't cheap. I pity the fool that falls in love with you Oh shit, she's a gold-digga Well, just thought you should know nigga Oooooo, I've got some news for you. Ooh, I really hate your ass right now. I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love And I'm like, "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you, and, uh fuck her, too!" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "fuck you" Now baby, baby, baby, Why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) I tried to tell my mama, But she told me, "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) Yes she did And I'm like, "Uh, why?" "Uh, why?" "Uh, why, Lady?" "Oh I love you" "Oh I still love you! Oooh!" I see you drivin' round town With the girl I love "Fuck you!" I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like, "Fuck you, and, uh fuck her too" Said "If I was richer, I'd still be with ya." Ha, now ain't that some shit? (Ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "fuck you" |} Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Covered By Glee Cast